Fantastic
by Sparks
Summary: He’d been talking with Mr Talcoon when it happened, so she later claimed it was entirely his fault. After all, how was she supposed to know that Red Peasley Juice was an aphrodisiac to humans?


Title: Fantastic

Disclaimer: Red Peasley Juice is mine, nothing else is.

Notes: I've struggled with this – I know what I wanted, but I'm not quite sure this is it. Be honest with me, okay?

Dedication: Jillybean, for making me laugh so hard!

* * *

He'd been talking with Mr Talcoon when it happened, so she later claimed it was entirely his fault. After all, how was she supposed to know that Red Peasley Juice was an aphrodisiac to humans? He claimed that she should have known better than to drink something without checking with him. She pointed out that he didn't exactly object to all of the results. 

They were at a party (he liked taking her out) and she was whisked off to dance by something large and furry. He was embroiled in conversation with Mr Talcoon, a large greyish humanoid, about the relative uses of leather. He kept half an eye on Rose, but after several months of travelling he felt fairly sure she could take care of herself.

Rose was having a great time. So far she'd danced with the furry being, a human, a Tree, another human, and a strange orange human-ish asexual being. This last being had led her over to the refreshments table after their dance – a strange mix of waltz and salsa – and handed her a glass of juice.

"Red Peasley," he/she told Rose. "It's considered a delicacy in this system. Try some?"

She smiled slightly and accepted the glass. She looked for the Doctor, to make sure it was safe for humans, but then she saw another human drinking it, and she couldn't see the Doctor anyway, so…

She drank. It tasted a little like orange juice, but spicy somehow. It made her shiver, just a little bit, and she thought that perhaps she'd better find the Doctor.

She didn't make it more than halfway across the room as the effects of the juice made themselves clear. Her clothes felt a little too tight, a little too hot, and she wanted…

She grabbed the nearest unattached humanoid. "Wanna dance?" she asked breathily.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said with authority, catching Rose's arm. "Come on, Rose, time for good little girls to be in bed."

Rose pouted and pressed herself up against the Doctor. "I'm not tired," she told him.

"You will be," he promised. "You idiot, what'd you drink that juice for?"

"Just being friendly," Rose murmured, sliding her arms under his jacket, around his waist. "Dance with me." She pressed close to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Rose!" His voice came out higher than usual. "Let's, uh, let's go back to the TARDIS, alright?"

He managed to get her out of the dancing hall, along the corridor, and into the room where the TARDIS sat, without too much difficulty. She insisted on holding his hand and, on occasion, pushing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him. He had to remind himself that she was drugged, and not in full possession, and she'd kill him later if he actually touched her.

"Doctor," she moaned, rubbing against him as he fumbled to open the TARDIS. "Please…"

"No, no, no," he said quickly. "You're going to have a cold shower. And then I'm going to lock you in your room until it wears off."

He bundled her into the shower, clothes and all, but didn't get her into her bedroom before she started kissing him again.

"Mpmh. Rose – " He pushed her away by inches only. "You'll regret it," he said desperately. "You're not you, it's an aphrodisiac."

"Don't care," she muttered. "Need you."

He didn't manage to voice protests after that.

* * *

Rose lifted her head, looked around, and dropped her head again. 

'Shit', she thought, showing remarkable eloquence for someone who had been drugged earlier. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'

The arm that was around her waist moved slightly, then settled again. She could hear both heartbeats, regular and slow. He was asleep.

She tried to remember exactly what had happened. She'd been dancing…there had been a red juice…most of her memories after that consisted of she and the Doctor. Kissing, touching, moaning…

She flushed, keeping her eyes shut. 'Oh, shit.'

He stirred. "Rose?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice.

He didn't let go of her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I…" She pulled away, sitting up and covering herself with the blanket. "No."

The Doctor sighed, but made no move. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I know it won't mean much, but…"

"It won't," she said tightly. "Look, I just…need to be alone for a bit."

He didn't say anything, just got dressed and left, closing the door behind him. Rather than feeling relieved – which she had more than half-expected – she felt a strange sense of loss.

"Okay, Rose," she muttered. "What just happened?"

She'd had sex with the Doctor. And then she'd kicked him out.

She'd slept with the Doctor whiles under the influence of an aphrodisiac, and then in the morning she'd asked him to leave her alone.

She buried her face in the pillow and moaned. God, she was an idiot. She really was. But, she reminded herself, it wasn't exactly the best of ways for it to happen, so she wasn't entirely unjustified in throwing him out.

But he had tried to stop her, she remembered. She'd been…rather insistent. She blushed. She hadn't been behaving normally at all.

But she was an idiot.

She slid from the bed and wrapped herself in a dressing gown. She didn't bother with footwear, although the metal floor of the TARDIS was cold. She padded through the ship almost silently.

The Doctor was in the control room, fiddling. He glanced up at her when she entered, but then resolutely looked away. She bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"Hey," she called softly. "You coming back to bed?" He looked at her again, one eyebrow raised. She flushed. "I mean, I…"

He stood up. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "I am. I'm sorry, I just…freaked…"

"I could tell," the Doctor said dryly, watching her carefully. "Look, I really am sorry. I should have warned you about that juice."

"Nah, I should have checked." She looked at the floor for a moment, then risked looking up at him. "Interesting results, though." He nodded. "I don't regret it," she said in a rush.

"No?" He took a hopeful step towards her.

"No," she said firmly. "Actually, I…wouldn't mind us…having another go?"

He was smiling now. "With or without the Peasley juice?"

"I was thinking without."

In a moment her arms were around his neck, his around her waist. He kissed her gently, then she rested her head on his chest, listening to the dual heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I do love you, you know."

He clutched her just the slightest bit tighter. "I…I love you too."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Fantastic."

* * *

Please review…? 


End file.
